Reminiscences of Past
by mmbaroque
Summary: Set in the Marauder years, Remus Lupin has to play tutor to a stubborn twelve year old named Hestia Jones. Can Remus defend the truth against the plague of Sirius's teasing? Spans five years. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


Reminiscences of Past  
  
Chapter One: Not Listening  
  
"Beautiful, mysterious, and possibly brilliant." he sighed, breathing close to her ear. With a deft smile, he turned the younger girl to face him. Her lips trembled as he continued, "Do you understand?"  
  
"Not quite," the girl frowned. "What I would like to know is what Circe accomplished."  
  
Remus Lupin frowned, sighing in exasperation. The twelve year old in front of him pouted, her textbook opened in her lap. He pulled back as she looked down upon her heavy A History of Magic book. The brilliance in her blue eyes seemed to be defiant against Remus's tutoring. At least, that was what it seemed to be to Remus. The pink headband in her hair gleamed from the midday sun; the glint was distracting to him, as was the strands of dark hair which obscured the teen's view of the girl's face. It was not much different from a canine being fascinated by some shiny object. Despite her charm, the man had to admit that the girl was troublesome to handle, to a certain degree.  
  
He shut his eyes, knowing her stubbornness, and leaned forward, his chin resting in his right hand. He didn't care that his shaggy light brown hair was veiling his view; the young girl before him would continue to be there. He had nearly drifted into a soft slumber, save for the quick slam of a book being shut. The preteen glared, boldly looking straight into his golden eyes.  
  
"You weren't sleeping, were you? What kind of tutor are you," she questioned, frowning and folding her arms in defiance.  
  
"You're terrible and arrogant. I don't know why I continue to try helping you."  
  
Remus tried not to smile as he stood up, combing his fingers through his hair. Unfortunately, the next best thing was for him to grin. It was all true, of course, but he couldn't help it. The look of shock on her face was worth whatever the cost.  
  
"Take it back! You're cruel!"  
  
Remus laughed, the black haired girl trying to strike his legs with her book. Her pink cheeks turned flush and Remus found himself to be very happy for once. Seven years weren't going to be wasted; his friends made sure of that.  
  
"Oy, I thought you would learn by know, Remus!"  
  
Remus turned, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"You should know that you should sugar coat a girl into dating you, not tease her to death! That's not how you do it!"  
  
Sirius laughed, gently hitting the taller boy on the arm.  
  
"Hello, Sirius."  
  
"Besides," Sirius continued, nonchalant. "Isn't Hestia a little young for you?"  
  
Remus ignored the comment. It was offhand, not serious; Remus could ignore it. The girl was only five years younger than him. Still, he shrugged; it's not as if he had those sorts of feelings for the girl. He never considered it, in the first place. Studies were most important.  
  
Hestia stood up, much to Remus's surprise. She looked bored and, so, turned to walk away, holding her textbook in her hands. Her knuckles were white around the book, a frown present on her rose-pink lips. Remus stared after her, watching her march away. He heaved a sigh; she was always like that. Childish. At least, that was what he assumed at the time.  
  
Gently, Sirius punched Remus in the shoulder, catching him off guard. Remus turned, only vaguely comprehending what was in front of him.  
  
"All right there, Remus?" Sirius followed Remus's gaze for a moment. "Oh.I see."  
  
"What do you mean by that," Remus turned towards his friend, gazing quizzically at the handsome boy in front of him, his black hair shaggy but elegantly so.  
  
"Oh, as if you wouldn't know," Sirius exclaimed, whacking the boy in the back. "Admit it, you do like her!"  
  
"Wait! No. She's. she's like a sister!"  
  
Sirius only laughed heartily, holding his hand over his chest. Wiping an imaginary tear from an eye he continued.  
  
"I never thought you had it in you. and she's twelve. By Merlin! You dog!"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius. You are the dog."  
  
Sirius only chuckled. Remus turned away, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Oy, Remus."  
  
"What is it now," Remus said, half out of irritation and half out of exhaustion, as he turned to face his friend. Sighing, he put a hand on his hip.  
  
"Here."  
  
Before the werewolf could respond, Sirius shoved a black bag into the other boy's hands. Remus blinked; it definitely wasn't his. His was in the Gryffindor dorms. He specifically remembered putting it there. Opening, he found a few quills, two bottles of ink, a journal (at least, that's what it looked like), and a girl's brush. Remus frowned. Hestia was never very careful about these sorts of things, the seventeen year old noted; she left things everywhere.  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Please, R/R? Pretty please? 


End file.
